The Whovian Rules
by Luna Amelia Jackson
Summary: this is my list of rules for all Doctor Who fans. :)


**The rules of Doctor Who**

the Doctor lies

never knowingly be serious

bananas are good.  
4."Go to your room" are terrible last words.  
silence in The Library.  
a fear of the dark is NOT irrational.  
don't blink, blink and you're dead.  
weeping angles are dangerous.  
the Doctor is rubbish at weddings, especially his own.  
the Doctor likes the word fantastic… and brilliant.  
lot's of planets have a north.  
if you meet an eccentric man who says his name is John Smith, the wise thing would be to get away as fast at you can. Don't do it though.  
the Doctor is good at accents. Rose is not.  
theDoctor came first in 'Jiggery Pokery'.  
15.'Tainted love' and 'Toxic' are earth classics.  
the Doctor can bring down a government with a single word… no, sorry, six.  
the Last Human was a trampoline.  
the Doctor loves a happy medium.  
the Master never really dies.  
neither do the Daleks.  
21."Mickey the Idiot" isn't so much of an idiot after all.  
everyone knows who Harriet Jones is, even the Daleks.  
the Doctor hates hospitals, unless they have a little shop.  
the words "You Are Not Alone" can change the world.  
the Doctor hates guns.  
upgrades are _not_ good.  
do not make the Doctor angry.  
always turn left.  
some things are worth getting your heart broken over.  
safe and Saved are two very different things.  
captain jack flirts a lot.  
the globe is not actually a globe, it's a tetradecagon.  
of course a screwdriver should be sonic!  
the Doctor loves blowing up other people's jobs.  
the Doctor likes to play Santa.  
the Doctor failed on his TARDIS-piloting exam.  
you really don't wanna know where Jack hides his laser guns.  
most girls (and guys) don't actually mind when Jack flirts with them, it's just the Doctors prudishness, really.  
the Doctor can actually dance.  
bad Wolf is not a bad thing.  
we will never actually see the planet Barcelona.  
the Doctor wants to be ginger.  
the Doctor is rude, and not ginger.  
the Doctor is worth the monsters.  
do not try to pronounce the word "Raxacoricofallapatorius". You will fail, and the Doctor will laugh at you.  
queen Victoria was not amused  
the entire British Royal Family are werewolves.  
spare hands are useful, don't throw them away.  
working on people's most basic fears; a clear sign someone is possessed by the devil…. or a good psychologist.  
alloys-y and Alonso go very well together.  
daleks actually can go up stairs. They can fly, remember?  
the Doctor likes to say the word "what".  
he also apologises a lot.  
the Doctor does not appreciate being called "Martian".  
they had global warming back in the middle ages.  
sad = happy for deep people.  
time is not a strict progression from cause to effect… it is actually more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey…. Stuff.  
58.A paradox created by the Doctor meeting himself could blow a hole in the universe the exact size of Belgium.  
jack's Vortex manipulator is a space-hopper, the TARDIS is the sports car of time travel.  
there is a disturbingly large possibility that Jack is actually the Face of Boe.  
the Doctor and Donna are NOT married!  
nothing is impossible, no matter how many times you say it is.  
sorry, can't say: spoilers!  
another regeneration, and you know what? He's still not ginger!  
Geronimo is a nice word.  
one word: _**RUN!**_  
don't wander off!

evryone knows that everybody dies

the Doctor just can't give up

bow-ties, fezzes and Stetsons are cool.

yes, the Doctor does speak baby

beans are evil

if something can be remembered, it can come back.

nose jokes pertaining to Rory are always hilarious.

75.A Timey-Wimey Detector can also boil an egg at 30 paces

angels aren't all good

trees are people too

cracks in walls can't be repaired

be afraid of shop window dummies

birdsong means your dreaming

sometimes humans are worse than the monsters

nothing's impossible, just a bit unlikely

the universe is vast and complicated and really very beautiful

84. sometimes there are miracles


End file.
